ISpeed Date
iSpeed Date is the 3rd episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. Plot Ridgeway is sponsoring an upcomging Girls' Choice Dance and Carly has her heart set on going with a boy named Nate, but after she accidentally spits in Nate's eye, he says Rebecca Berkowitz already asked him. When Carly has trouble finding another date to the dance, Sam recommends using iCarly as a means of doing so, but Carlyobjects to the idea. After a performance of The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta, Sam delays the closing of the show by handcuffing Carly to a chair, gagging her with duct tape, and asking for Seattle-area boys to apply to be her date. Due to the fact that she objected to the idea of using her webshow to beg for boys, Carly insists that in retaliation for doing that, Sam should ask Gibby to the dance since no one else did, but Sam becomes enraged when Gibby turns her down. When the gang is overwhelmed by the amount of boys who show up (752), they hold a speed-dating session. Carly finally finds a boy, Austin. She brings him on a double-date with Freddie who gets stuck with Magic Malika, a girl who's fixated on performing magic tricks. Freddie was stuck with Malika because he took to long to reply to Jamie and Ariana. Despite being rejected by Gibby, Sam goes to his house and insists on taking him to the dance, only to find that he already has a date (a girl named Tasha who is apparently out of his league). He didn't want to go to the dance because Tasha doesn't go to his school, the dance was girl's choice, and they're spending the night at his house. Sam sees no point in staying and walks away. After the dance, Carly, Freddie and their dates spend time at the Groovy Smoothie, where Malika performs tricks at Freddie's expense until she realizes she's out past her curfew, and vanishes her way home. Carly fares no better with her date and she demands he leave after he refuses to let her say a whole sentence through out the entire date. In the end, Carly and Freddie share a dance together at the Groovy Smoothie, which Sam walks in on. Upon seeing them so close together, she silently leaves. Trivia *First time we see Carly being "overpowered" by Sam--she gets handcuffed and gagged *The scene at Gibby's house reveals that his last name is "Gibson". (It appears on his mailbox. It says The Gibson's) *Nate tells Carly that Rebecca Berkowitz already asked him. She is seen in the extended version of "iSaw Him First", after Sam lies to the School Nurse, saying that her name was Rebecca Berkowitz. *Carly and Freddie were scripted to kiss, but it was taken out because it interferes with future episodes (iSaved Your Life). *If you look closely, you can see Freddie has a picture of his mom on his PearPhone. His mom may have made him put her as his background to prevent him from putting up anything else. *This episode should be liked by both the Sam-Freddie (Seddie) and the Carly-Freddie (Creddie) shippers, as said by Dan Schneider. *Gibby is wearing a striped shirt when Sam pushes him into his locker. Sam told Carly she hates boys in stripes in iTwins. *On YouTube, there is a pic where Carly and Freddie kiss. *"Celebrities Underwater" is mentioned for the first time on iCarly. *Guppy appears in the credits, before his debut episode, where he plays a 5-year old Gibby who loves cheese. Quotes Sam: And speaking of guys Carly doesn't ''want to go out with, ladies and gentlemen, Fredamame Benson! '''Freddie': up a bag of bacon ''Girls who are rude to me don't get a bag of bacon. '''Sam': Whoa, Freddie, I never realized what a hot, handsome hunk of boy you really are. the bacon Freddie: Better. Carly: You're in trouble! Sam: Who has urine trouble? Carly: I'm not going to use our web show to beg for boys. So, I'll be old and crotchety. Sam: (snickers) Crotchety. It's funny 'cause it sounds wrong. Freddie: There's hundreds of boys. Even with 15 sec. it would take hours to see them all. (paraphrasing) Sam: The three of us set-up four tables, pass the good ones on to Carly, and eliminate the freaks. Sam: whistle--announcing it as if it was a sporting event SPEED DATE!!! handcuffs Carly to a chair and duct tapes her mouth Sam: at Carly's duct-taped face C'mon! Who wouldn't want to go out with THIS! is unable to make any objections, but she squeals her obvious disapproval of Sam's idea to the audience the speed date T-Bo: Just buy a bell pepper! Carly: NO! T-Bo: Four-fifty! Carly: T-BO!! Austin arrives at Carly's to take her to the dance 'Carly: '''Hey Austin! Wow, you look great. '''Austin': I was just gonna say that to you. Spencer: Okay okay, we're all super-attractive here! Malika sets Freddie's cup on fire '' '''Carly:' Yeah, I mean that was a pretty good trick; But don't you think it's dangerous to-- Austin: One time, my parents took me an my brother camping, and we saw bears! Carly: Did you? Freddie: Hey, wasn't my phone on the table a minute ago? Carly: Yeah, you set it down right after-- Austin: Four bears, big old paws (puts his hands up like a bear claw); GRRRRRRR!!! {Malika drops Freddie's phone on his groin] Freddie: OWWW!!!! Well, that hurt. Austin changes the subject several times Carly: Shut up! Austin: What-- Carly: Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!! Austin: What's your deal? Carly: My deal is you haven't let me finish one sentence all night and I can't take it any more! It's like you-- Austin: What are you trying to say? Carly: GET OUTTA HERE!!! Carly: I can't believe you embarrassed me like that in front of the whole web! Sam: Well, if you didn't want me to do it, then why didn't you say something? Carly: You duct-taped my mouth shut! Sam: Come on, you might get a really cool guy! Carly: Or a psychopath with a chainsaw! Spencer: So, you wanna take Carly to the dance? Clark: I'd rather just make out with her. Spencer: NEXT! Freddie Sam and Carly: So what's up? Sam: Carly spit in Nate's eye so he doesn't wanna go to the dance with her. Freddie: Huh? Carly: He turned me down 'cause he already has a date. Freddie: So you didn't spit in his eye? Carly: No I did. my DNA's all over his cornea. Sam: If a guy wants a date with mama, he should ask me. And pay for it. Or he can just give me the money and stay out of my life. Rick: Hi, I'm Rick. Carly: Hey, I'm Carly, and listen, I'm really sorry about this. I had no idea that Sam was gonna even have this contest and then I thought, you know, maybe 10 or 15 guys would show up here. I had no idea there'd be this many, and I know it's not fair to only give you 15 seconds, but just do your best and we'll see how it goes. Rick: Okay, well—goes off Carly: Whoops, sorry. Time's up. Next! Kevin: I'm Kevin. Freddie: Freddie. So tell me about you, Kevin. Kevin: Well, I collect fishing lures, my bedtime is 10:30, and girls usually don't like me because I have an odd odor. Freddie: You know, I think you might be perfect for Carly. Freddie a good-looking guy You're a male model? Good-Looking Guy: Well, I was, but I quit modeling 'cause now I'm a lead singer in this really cool band, and we-- Freddie: Carly would hate you. Good-Looking Guy: But, no.. Freddie: Get out of here! External links *RobSp1derp1g's review View Gallery for this episode here 303 Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Creddie Category:Seddie